Carta escrita por Tessa
by nami8221
Summary: Carta escrita por Tessa Gray donde su corazón esta dividido entre dos personas. Ambienta antes de princesa mecánica. Espero que les guste:)


CARTA DE TESSA.

Q tal mis qeridos nefilims y subterráneos, de la clave y demás lectores d la saga.

Aqí os traigo una carta escrita por Tessa en primera persona antes de princesa mecánica, espero q les guste.

_**Ahora siento que todo se desploma a mí alrededor, tengo el alma llena de heridas, los ojos irritados y siento que mi conciencia ya no está conmigo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. ¿O tal vez sí? Solo siento que mi corazón se ha dividido en dos.**_

_**Recuerdo que hace un año me encontraba con mi tía Harriet era tan dulce y agradable que siempre me sacaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sus palabras eran como una bendición para mí, recuerdo las frases que se me quedaron de ella, todas las enseñanzas que me había regalado y, sobretodo, el primer libro que sostuve en mis minúsculas manos de niña pequeña. La hecho tanto de menos, ella me aconsejaría que debería hacer.**_

_**Si supiera que ha hecho Nate, no sé si lo perdonaría, aún no sé si yo podré perdonarle algún día. Pero ese no es el mayor de mis problemas. Mi poder me horroriza, lo veo interesante, pero desde que aprendí a utilizarlo, me siento rara, tengo tantas personalidades en mi cabeza que ya me planteo quién es Tessa Gray de verdad. ¿Soy la que veo todas las mañanas en el espejo o uno de mis múltiples cambios? No sé si hubiera querido conocerlo, no sé si quería haber conocido a subterráneos, a la clave y al grupo de nephilims que me han acogido como a una más. Y lo peor de todo, no sé si debería haberme enamorado de dos cazadores de sombras. ¡Son tan diferentes! ¡Se complementan tan bien el uno con el otro, que me sorprende hasta a mí!**_

_**Muchas veces tengo tantas dudas que me iría otra vez a Nueva York para no hacerles daño, para no hacerme daño a mí. ¿Jem o Will? ¿Will o Jem? Es algo que pienso constantemente, mi mente se va a volver un caos, aunque solo con ver a uno de los dos, mi corazón es el que se vuelve caótico, mis pulsaciones se disparan y las dudas me envuelven como una segunda piel. ¿Qué haces cuando un chico tan dulce, educado, tan cortés se te declara ante tus ojos? Tragas saliva, un escalofrío te recorre desde la nuca, pasando por tu espalda, hasta desembocar en todas tus extremidades que te hacen estremecerte bajo el frío de tu cuerpo.**_

_**¿Qué haces cuando un chico tan arrogante, tan frío pero a la vez tan cálido como Will te dice que te ama? Te quedas inquieta, sorprendida, paralizada. Un millón de sensaciones recorren tu cuerpo, tu mente.**_

_**Es tan diferente, cuando lo conocí me pareció un chico arrogante y demasiado sarcástico, quería matarlo a besos, estremecerme entre sus brazos, sentir su piel cálida, sus ojos azules como el océano sobre mí. Me sentía segura e insegura a la vez. Me saca una sonrisa como me puede sacar lágrimas de mis grises ojos. Sacar el odio que llevo dentro y a la vez quererlo tanto que sufro por él, río con él, lo odio y lo amo a él.**_

_**Jem me acepto desde el primer momento. Siempre me pone sus mejores sonrisas y me defiende, me escucha, es agradable tenerlo cerca. Me sorprende mucho que aún con su enfermedad luche como un nephilim y sigue protegiendo a Will. Veo su cabello de plata al igual de sus ojos, me parecen hermosos. Algún día le veré con su pelo y ojos originales, porque no quiero perder la esperanza de encontrar una cura. Se que tiene que existir una, estoy segura.**_

_**Will me dijo que no le gustaban los libros, que prefería armar escándalo y jugar y apostar, pero desde que Jem me contó todo, lo veo diferente, cuando recita en voz alta uno de sus poemas favoritos, a veces me harta, pero otras no puedo resistirme a dirigir toda mi atención a él. Me envuelve en su gravedad, en su órbita, en sus ojos azules, en su amplia sonrisa. Sé que no es fácil entenderlo, pero en realidad es un chico dulce, amante de los libros, que se oculta tras una carcasa de acero para protegerse de los sentimientos.**_

_**Los dos juntos son el fuego y el hielo unidos, son la diferencia presentada en la realidad. Son la sensación agridulce de la vida. Las ondas del viento y las olas del mar.**_

_**Muchas veces desearía no haberlos conocido, no haberlos conocido, también desearía que fueran una sola persona.**_

_**Aún con todo lo que he visto durante todos mis años, no he estado más confundida en toda mi vida, en todo mi ser. Aún yendo con normalidad, dentro de mi corazón siempre amaré a Will y a Jem.**_

* * *

Muxas gracias x leer, no m ha qdado muy bien pero siempre s intenta q es lo importante.

basándome en el personaje, lo he echo lo mjor q pude. Espero q les haya gustado.

como siempre si qieren dejar reviews estaré encantada de recibirlos tanto los buenos como los malos.

Muxos saludos y abrazos!


End file.
